1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power generation, and particularly to a pneumatic roadway energy recovery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the present focus on development of alternative energy sources and conservation of energy and natural resources, many avenues are being explored to tap unused energy sources. In this vein, attempts have been made to harness the large amount of energy dissipated every day by the wheels of vehicles as they move along roadway surfaces. Efforts to utilize the force developed between vehicle wheels and roadway surfaces in the generation of compressed air (or other compressed gas) have been made.
Such systems, however, are known to suffer from a number of design flaws. Known systems are typically mechanical in nature, making use of elastic elements and the like, which are easily broken, worn out or become misaligned under the stress and strain of passing traffic. Further, many such systems are integrated with the roadway so that they cannot be readily removed for replacement or repair. Additionally, it is common in such systems to further protrude appreciably from the roadway surface so as to impede traffic and interfere with motor vehicle safety.
Thus, a pneumatic roadway energy recovery system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.